List of LazyTown episodes
There’s a List of LazyTown episodes on Nickelodeon USA From October 11, 2004 to December 7, 2009. Season 1 (2004-2006) #Welcome to LazyTown October 11, 2004 #Deefeted October 12, 2004 #Sports Day October 13, 2004 #Crystal Caper October 14, 2004 #Sleepless in LazyTown October 15, 2004 #Swiped Sweets October 18, 2004 #Hero for a Day October 19, 2004 #Sportafake October 20, 2004 #Happy Brush Day October 21, 2004 #Lazy Scouts October 25, 2004 #Dr. Rottenstein October 26, 2004 #Rottenbeard October 27, 2004 #Cry Dinosaur October 28, 2004 #My Treehouse November 23, 2004 #The Laziest Town June 6, 2005 #Dear Diary June 7, 2005 #Zap It June 8, 2005 #Records Day June 9, 2005 #Prince Stingy June 10, 2005 #Pixelspix.com August 1, 2005 #Play Date August 2, 2005 #Remote Control August 3, 2005 #Sportacus Who? August 4, 2005 #Miss Roberta August 5, 2005 #LazyTown’s New Superhero August 15, 2005 #Soccer Sucker September 26, 2005 #Secret Agent Zero October 21, 2005 #LazyTown’s Greatest Hits November 23, 2005 #LazyTown’s Surprise Santa December 9, 2005 #Robbie’s Greatest Misses February 6, 2006 #Pilot Prisoner February 20, 2006 #Bailer of Nuevo March 27, 2006 #LazyTown Extra! April 3, 2006 #Roboticus April 10, 2006 #The Greatest Gift April 11, 2006 #Little Pink Riding Hood April 12, 2006 #Scavenger Hunt April 13, 2006 #Who’s Who? April 14, 2006 #The Blue Knight April 21, 2006 #Purple Panther April 28, 2006 Season 2 (2006-2009) #41 Ziggy’s Alien May 15, 2006 #42 Dancing Duel May 16, 2006 #43 Sports Candy Festival May 17, 2006 #44 Sportacus on the Move May 18, 2006 #45 Rockin’ Robbie September 25, 2006 #46 Little Sportacus September 26, 2006 #47 Trash Trouble September 27, 2006 #48 Double Trouble September 28, 2006 #49 Haunted Castle October 24, 2006 #50 The LazyTown Snow Monster December 15, 2006 #51 The LazyTown Circus April 2, 2007 #52 Friends Forever April 9, 2007 #53 Pixel TV April 16, 2007 #54 School Scam April 23, 2007 #55 Energy Book April 30, 2007 #56 Birthday Surprise May 14, 2007 #57 LazyTown Goes Digital May 28, 2007 #58 The Lazy Genie August 17, 2007 #59 Once Upon a Time September 24, 2007 #60 The Lazy Rockets October 15, 2007 #61 Dancing Dreams November 5, 2007 #62 Sportacus Saves the Toys November 26, 2007 #63 First Day of Summer June 27, 2008 #64 Chef Rottenfood September 15, 2008 #65 Breakfast at Stephanie’s November 10, 2008 #66 The Lazy Cup November 24, 2008 #67 Let’s Go to the Moon January 12, 2009 #68 The Last SportsCandy January 26, 2009 #69 Secret Friend Day February 9, 2009 #70 New Kid in Town March 23, 2009 #71 Time to Learn June 29, 2009 #72 Princess Stephanie September 11, 2009 #73 Ziggy’s Talking Teddy September 25, 2009 #74 Wizard of LazyTown October 2, 2009 #75 The Baby Troll October 9, 2009 #76 Fortune Teller October 16, 2009 #77 Ghost Stoppers October 23, 2009 #78 Robbie’s Dream Team November 13, 2009 #79 Mystery of the Pyramid November 20, 2009 #80 The Holiday Spirit December 7, 2009 Category:List of episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of American television series episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki